Episode 1: The Origin of Kicking Ass
Dick and Johnson are in combat with Doctor Isis (as played by Tim Curry) and his ninja nurses in an unknown town. Defying the laws of physics and executing numerous flips, Dick and Johnson are able to hold off their foes, but the explosion of one of Doctor Isis' rockets sends the two into a flashback. Johnson is in kindergarten when new student Dick Rider is being introduced, and the two decide to become best friends. During recess, they are being harassed by their classmate Rex Kramer, who makes fun of their interest in Power Rangers and attempts to steal Dick's gum. Dick, realizing this to be a pivotal moment in his life, decides to stand up for himself, and, together with Johnson, fights the bully, beginning with what would become Dick and Johnson's signature move: Dick throwing Johnson, who tugs into a perfect ball. The brawl ends when Dick and Johnson trick the bully by pretending to be an adult. Dick, standing on Johnson's shoulders and wearing a trench coat, sends him to detention and then decides to go do things only an adult can do. Realizing that they have no money, the two go to a bank and open up an account under the name Dick Johnson, in order to then rent a car. As neither of them know how to drive, they quickly crash the car and decide to visit the arcade to play video games for the rest of the day. In the evening, Dick and Johnson enter a night club and bar called The Tank. Dick reveals to Johnson that he is looking for his missing father, who, according to his mother, went to a bar when he left. After a brief bar fight with one of the patrons, the two decide to give up on their search and make for Dick's clubhouse. Arriving there, they find Rex Kramer waiting for them to continue their fight. However, after intimidating him, and uncovering that they actually share a love for Power Rangers, Rex leaves in peace. Entering the tree house through its elevator, Dick tells Johnson that his father built it for him immediately before leaving, and while he loves it, it also reminds him of his missing parent. Johnson consoles Dick by reminding him that he is no longer alone, as the two are now best friends forever. Back in the present, Dick realizes that Doctor Isis is no different than their kindergarten bully and that the two best friends can beat him by working together. Using an extra large trench coat, Dick stands on Johnson's shoulders once more and they charge Doctor Isis as one. Seeing that he is losing the fight, Doctor Isis attempts to escape in his helicopter. Dick and Johnson jump onto the spinning blades, but instead of preventing their nemesis from leaving, decide to let the helicopter take them all the way to the location of his secret lair, which is inside an inactive volcano on a remote island. They infiltrate the base and battle many ninja nurses on their way deeper into the complex, until they reach the central command room, where Doctor Isis is holding Britney Spears hostage. Seeing their idol in distress, Dick and Johnson instantly take out all the remaining henchmen, but the villain manages to fly himself and his hostage out. Just then, the Chief (played by Bernie Sanders) and a group of marines enter. The Chief tells Dick and Johnson they are needed on a mission to Mars, and the two agree on the condition that they also get the Chief's help in rescuing Britney Spears. The duo is flown straight to Cape Canaveral to begin their astronaut training. Behind the Scenes While this was the first official episode of ''Dick and Johnson'' as a stand alone show,https://www.twitch.tv/videos/94521905 the characters of Dick and Johnson had previously appeared in episodes of ''No Survivors''. Category:Episodes